Naruto's War Efforts: New Allies New Enemies
by KF7VEO
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and thier friends find themselves in another reality and meet new people and must decide wether to trust them or not. This is a Naruto,Fringe and NCIS crossover.(no room for a 3rd tv show. Not my fault!) WARNING! Contains LEMONY CONTENT! NOT FOR CHILDREN! Rated:M for sex, language and violence.
1. Prologue 1: The Party Moves

**Prologue Part 1: The Party Moves**

Naruto sat in his office doing his paper work for the next day as usual. Unlike the last Hokage, Naruto braved the large mounds of paper work though he hated it. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

In walked the head med-nin of Konoha. She had a sly smile on her face.

"Afternoon "he looked up at once since he knew that voice very well. He smiled back. She walked around his desk and sat on the desk. He stood up to look her in the eye.

"so…whats the head of the medical world doing in my office?"

"what? Do I need a appointment to see my sexy mate while he's working?" she played.

"_she's playing with me. Well two can play at that game!"_ he thought." as a matter of fact you do."

She frowned. "what do you need love?"he asked. She started to space, _"I need to tell him he has a right to know. NO! I cant tell him! It will kill him! But I have to, hes my mate he'll __forgive__ and love no matter what!"_ she was brought of her thoughts as from Naruto kissing her.

"hey you back with me? You spaced out there."

"ya." she answered.

"whats wrong?"

"well...(she bit her lip a little) Naruto, theres something I need to tell you."

"ok what is it?" he went and sat on one of the couches in his office. She followed him.

"Naruto, I love you with all my hart, and the happiest day of my life was when I became your mate and as your mate you need to know that I almost cheated on you with another man by kissing him." She was balling at this point. She laid her head in his lap with one hand covering her face and the other gripping his shoulder. She pulled her feet on the couch and just laid there crying and begging for him to say something.

"Naruto say something, anything!"

"_why is she telling me this?"_ he thought. "_This is something that is always hidden and found out. Something is off, but what is it. She spaced out for a while, she must have been deciding whether or not to tell me or not. Which means she feels guilty about it and that means that she really didn't want to kiss him. he must have been in control of the situation. If she had really wanted to do it I would have known. So she loves me with all of her being or she wouldn't have told me. I guess that's another reason why she chose to be my mate."_

"Sakura," he lifted her face to look in her eyes." Sakura, my loving mate, there is no need to for give you from something that was not in your control. It was an accident wasn't it?" she slowly nodded. "just as I thought. But if it will make you feel better then you have my forgiveness. I know you would never cheat on me of your own free will." he bent down and kissed her with tears still falling down her closed eyes.

"well, now thats done, I was wondering if we could get lunch?" she asked as he licked her tears away.

"sure, you got someplace in mind?"

"no, I'm going to let you pick this time. Even though I know where we are going."

"don't be so sure. You are my mate for the rest of time but you still have some learning to do." he smirked.

"I know you Naruto and I know that one thing that you can't resist after me is ramen." then they walked out the door, down and out of the Hokage tower and Naruto led them right passed Ichiraku Ramen and toward a BBQ place another block down.

Ichiraku Ramen in a small restaurant in Konoha which serve ramen. It is also Naruto and Iruka Umino's favorite place to eat. It is run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The two consider Naruto their favorite customer and have never viewed him in a negative light.

But this action greatly concerned Sakura but would wait till they where seated.

"Naruto, why are we here instead of at Ichiraku's?"

"well I thought that I needed a change from eating just ramen. You don't approve?" he smirked.

"no I like it , I just thought that you would take us to get ramen thats all."

" well there is another reason that we came here."Sakura raised an eye brow."the party that you and Ino where planing has been moved."

"really?! To when?"

"now." came the voice of her best friend.

She turned around to see Ino, Choji and the rest of the rookie 9, team guy and Garra and Kankruo.

"wow you are all here!"

"yup. We wouldn't miss this for anything!" an ecstatic Kiba barked.

"after all, we are here to celebrate the end of the war and other things." Naruto announced.

"well before we get too much into it we ladies need to freshen up before we start so you guys just order the drinks." Hinata said.

The men sat and ordered drinks while the women walked in to the restroom.

Once inside Ino locked the door. "ok! What happened?!"

"what are you...oh that." she said lowering her head. Looking back at them."he forgave me. He knows that there was nothing that I could do without killing him. he knows me, I would have killed him. we all are lucky that you came in when you did, Ino."

"thank you. Didn't I tell you that he would react that way?"

"ya, you did."

"what's going on?!" Hinata gasped, her byakugan activated. Then all of a sudden the whole room went white blinding them. Hinata's byakugan was overwhelmed and she was forced to drop it. even hey eyes still hurt from the lite.

"...no Walt, you need to recalibrate for the access...es..."

"well I would have remembered if you hadn't eaten my last liquorish!"

"Walt."

"NO Belly! You of all people(the other man finally was able to get him to look)know...how...oh my! Did we do that?"

" yes Walter, I beleave we did."


	2. Prologue 2: The Body

**Prologue 2 : The Body**

in a office in Washington, DC a crime investigator was busy rushing to his coworker's desk. He was the first one there, or so he thought. It was 6:54 AM on Tuesday, it was raining in part of the navy yard as the other part was sunny. The rain seemed to chase the sun away for the day. His hair was wet and sticking to his face that gave it a shiny look.

"perfect! the computer is still on." he said. " crap! Its locked!"

he tried cracking the code on the computer before him unaware that he was being watched. His team was the first one there this early so the only reason he didn't notice he was being watched was that the eyes belonged to another of his team that was lying on one of the flat square turns on the stair case next to the sheared office space of his team.

"what do you think you are doing Tony?" startling him. he looked up to find the source.

He stumbled and knocked some pencils off the desk. He couldn't find the source.

"up here Tony"

"McGoo?"

"yup. thought it was Zeva didn't you?"

"only Zeva would think of something like that. What are you doing here?"

"well,"he stood up and started walking down the stairs." since we learned of this relationship, I figured that you would try to figure it out or try to break in to their computer and see if there are any emails about it and try to pull a 'Gibbs know it all." he finished with a smile as he sat in his chair.

Tony walked to his desk and sat at his chair as the elevator dinged and out strolled Gibbs and Zeva.

"so you really didn't expect me to pull that move didn't you?" she asked

"no I didn't even see where you where." Gibbs replied

Tony and McGee looked at one another.

"ok what did we miss?"

"nothing McGee, just a bit of harmless racing." Zeva laughed.

"hows the game battling thing going boys?" Tony and McGee looked at Gibbs.

"how did you know?"

he stopped in front of his desk and leaned over at him. "because I'm Gibbs" he turned to his desk smiling at Zeva who smiled back. "you know Zeva, some times I really hate this Job...then there are times that I love it."

"me too Gibbs...(looks at Tony and McGee)... me too."

"do we have a case boss?"

"no Tony, we don't. But I will tell you if we do, hows that?" he replied sarcastically

"so what do we do than? Our paperwork is all caught up." questioned McGee

"well we can continue our duel."

"ok."

just then Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs...where...got it, we'll be right there. Grab your gear, we got a dead navel officer."

the team arrived at a warehouse on Southeast Galen street a semi truck loading ramp was cordoned off. The investigators exited the car and proceeded to the down hill ramp.

"the body is down that ramp." informed Gibbs. As the team arrived at the police car roadblock a FBI officer stopped them.

"I'm sorry but you do not have clearance to go any farther."

"I'm NCIS special agent Gibbs, we got a call about a dead Navel officer and we need to get to the body."

"FBI agent Farnsworth Fringe Devision. I'm sorry but we already have a team looking in to the officers death."

thats when Gibbs notice a women with pink shoulder blade length hair standing next to a spiky blond. Both had white wife beaters and he barely made out that they had the same shape tattoo. Other than that they had unusual blue sandals. There where others talking to him but he didn't get a good look at them, he hoped that others had a look at them. They did, well ,at least one did.

To be continued...


End file.
